


Lucifer Writes a Love Letter

by Moranion



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: (kinda - depends on how you interpret it), Bestiality, Bible slash, Other, Poetry, i love porning this text up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moranion/pseuds/Moranion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a love story. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer Writes a Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this 'Other' in pairings, even though both entities are traditionally perceived as men. I wrote this according to my interpretation of them as ... idk, perhaps genderless? Definitely outside of human understanding of gender. So I wouldn't call this M/M, but it's definitely a queer pairing, as far as I'm concerned.
> 
> EDIT: Upon further reflection, you can't call it 'queer' if the participators are outside what people understand as gender, can you? Not queer, then. My bad. 
> 
> (Eternal thanks to Jeanette Winterson for defining for me what the measure of love is.)

My beloved, my accursed:  
do you remember how we came  
into being? Pressed together.  
Back to back.  
Heat and light wrapped around  
cold empty darkness.  
You didn’t burn. I didn’t freeze.  
I did not love you those first aeons.  
We did not know what love was.  
I existed you.  
We began and ended  
with the same thought.

Of course, later you claimed  
you made me. The brightest:  
the most beautiful.  
That’s what you called me. Me  
the other part of you. Me  
the reality of your existence.  
When your side told the story,  
they got one thing right:  
I did tell you to go fuck yourself.  
But when I left, I did it on my own. 

I soon learnt the measure of love  
is loss. Remember our children  
in the garden? I watched them  
trading red, sour-sweet kisses  
from the shade of leaves.  
I ached for you. And you heard me.  
You came to me at last.

I fed you apples that night  
wrapped around you. You wept;  
you picked it up from humans.  
You kissed me with your  
thousand mouths, and I held you  
through the long endless dark.

Now you’re far from me again  
and I curse you with every spark  
of my flames. I eat apples in my pit  
and remember: the coldness  
of your skies. Your universes  
wrapped around me.  
God, I hate you so much.  
But darling, there will be a time  
when you come to kneel before me.  
There shall be hell to pay.


End file.
